Early Breaking Dawn
by iHamster
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella meets a new vampire...90 years later Bella has her own life. But then the Cullens come back... Alec/Bella Edward/Bella maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**First story. Sorry if it sucks.**

I ran through the woods, trying to find him. "Edward!" I tripped over a branch, of course. "Here, let me help you," a sweet voice said. It was a gorgeous blond vampire, but to my great disapoinetment, it wasn't one of mine. His eyes were as black as any other vampire's eyes, along with the bell tone voice and pale skin.

"Are you lost?" I suddenly lost the ability to talk. I just nodded, and he laughed.

"Your perfect," he whispered, more to himself than I. "Don't worry, I'll wake you when it's over." I didn't understand his words, but went along with it. And in a flash, he was holding me down. He then bit my upper hand, and I heard a startled gasp of pain. Then a most ear splitting scream split my ears. Oh. Me. It was coming from _me._ I was blinded by pain, drowning in it. "I'm sorry...your perfect...I'm sorry..." The blond vampire's voice was fading, I couldn't hear...I couldn't see...

I opened my eyes for what seemed like the first time, blinded by light for a fraction of a second. I absorbed the surroundings around me.

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. I just don't want to get to in to it if no one reads it anyway. review and maybe I'll think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

I realized that my heart was no longer beating. Was I alive? No. Was I dead? No. Somewhere in between? Maybe...

I pulled myself up. I opened my eyes for what seemed like the first time, blinded by light for a fraction of a second. I absorbed the surroundings around me.

The blond vampire had his face so close to me that I jumped and found myself in a tree. I blinked in surprise, looked down at the boy. How did I do that? I slid down, wrapping my arms and legs around the oak. He chuckled at that, I glared at him.

When I reached the bottom, I aproached him with caution. "Who...?" I trailed off, amazed by my new voice.

"My name is Alec." He smiled at me.

**Sorry for Bella's lack of knoledge, it is just after the first few chapters of new moon. Mwahahahaha! She never met Jacob...**

**Oh and thanks SO much for the reviews. They're the only things that motivate me to write. Special thanks**

**to the first seven people who reviewed. Here, have a cookie! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. Enjoy! Read and Review!! It will make me write faster...**

"Hi Alec. I'm Bella," I told him, I was still alittle shocked.

He looked like he was trying to repress a laugh. "Hi Bella. I'm glad I finally know your name. While you were..._unconsious_, I tried to guess your name," he said. "My first guess was Kristin...you sorta look like a Kristin...or a Maggie..." he trailed of, lost in his own thoughts for a fraction of a second. "So, before...well, before I found you, why were you stumbling off the path alone?" He honestly seemed confused, so I thought over my sentence, and worded it out carefully.

"You arn't the first vampire I've met," I winced slightly. He seemed shocked, relieved, and confused at the same time. "How...?" I held up my finger, and charged into the story, cringing once and a while when I mentioned the once beautiful memories.

The whole time he had a composed mask, hiding emotions he didn't want to reveal. When I finished, he surprised me by imbracing me in a big hug. "I'm so sorry," he murmered in m ear.

I smiled at him. "So...you know what you are?" he said, breaking the silence.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now we don't have to go throw all the drama and akwardness and crying," he pointed out.

I had to laugh at that. "Good thing," I agreed.

I looked him n the eyes for the first time. Coal black. With a hint of violet. A sliver. At that moment, he gasped. "What?" I asked, alittle self consious.

"Your eyes," he whispered. "They're purple."

And then I understood. His eyes had alittle violet in them because he was looking in mine, reflecting the color from them, which were purple.

"How unique," he mused. "I knew you were special...perfect..." I didn't really blush, but my skin tone became a little less pale than nomal...

As we pulled out of our hug, the question came out of my lips before I could stop it. "Tell me...why did you change me?" I asked, alittle surprised when he laughed with no humor.

"Many years ago, I happened to love storys about witches and wizards," he began, and I wondered how the hell that had to do with anything.

"What - "

He held up a finger to silence me and continued. "One day, my curiosty burned harder than ever and I took a hike in the woods to try and search for one," he said. I let out a small gasp, knowing what was coming.

"Then I was stoped by a man in a black cloak, with white papery skin. He inroduced himself first. 'My name is Aro, ' he had said. ' I am a member of a royal and powerful family, and you would do quite nice as a member. Would you lke to go to Volttera young man?' I didn't know what he was talking about."

He grimanced, remembering something.

"'Very well then.,' he had said to me. I didn't say anything, for my instincts were screaming at me to run away, but I was rooted to the spot. 'I'll see you in a few, ' Aro said, and he atacked me."

I gasped, I knew it was going to happen, yet I was still surprised and startled by this new twist.

"When I...woke up, Aro was there with open hands. ' Welcome to our family,' he had greeted me. ' You may join me.' I refused, which led to a fight. I had incredible srength for a new born. While I ran out of the forest when no one was looking, Aro yelled afer me, 'You will pay! One day you _will_ join us!' I needed to leave, to get out of that forest. _But where?_ Would my family except me for who I was, who I had become? If so, would they be suspicious of the fact that I had been gone for a week?

"No. I had to believe that they cared. But sill...I realized I didn't want my family in harm's way, the Volturi would surely come back.

"I stayed away from my family after that realization. I lived at the church, ironicly enough. I lived there for months, untill I came back from hunting and found a note addressed to: **Alec. **

**'Dear Mr. Alec,**

**We give you one more chance to join us or your family will pay the price. **

**Wishing you a fine evening,and a wonderful day,**

**The Volturi'**

"Tor n between confused and angrily nervous plus paranoid, I left the church and went to my used-to-be house. I went through the window of my used-to-be bedroom and went down stairs and searched everywhere. No matter how much I looked, I knew hope was lost. They had already come here. How I knew, you ask? Well, I could smell thir scent. The scent was strongest on the diner table...

**We have Jane. Come get her in Volttera**

"Under the note was a picture of my twin. I had to get her back. So...I went to Volttera."

"When I was there, I couldn't believe it. They had changed her into one of _them._ We got into a fight, which turned into a battle. She was weeks younger than me, so she had won. I ran away, and have been hiding for decades. And then I found you," he said, with a warm smile.

"It's hard to tell with your purple eyes, but are you thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded. "Then lets go!"

**I only wrote this chapter so long because of the reviews, and because I really like this chapter. Now you know how Alec and Jane became vampires!! And again, READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

90 years had passed since Alec found me. I had to admit, I was sorta falling for him. We had moved to Ithaca, New York. We couldn't stay there forever, though (Well, we could have...but Alec insisted that someone would notice). So, we moved back to Forks.

Ah, the painful memories.

"Hey Alec, stop being a cow!" He was on his fifth bear already. He looked at me, taking his eyes and mouth off the half-drained bear. "Oh, your just jealous the I got more bears than you," he said, making a sorta smug face. He then kissed the dead thing, making me sorta vomit alittle in my mouth, if possible.

He saw my disgusted face, chuckled, and went back to the food. I sighed. "C 'mon, it's your fifth one. Please stop, or I'll take it away from you."

He quickly stepped back, cluching the bear like it was his first born baby. "You'll never seperate me from Skarlet!" I grimanced. "Here we go again..." I murmured.

"She is my one true love!! Thy sweet, she is as beautiful as honey, thou blinded from her own beauty!" He spoke, not Romeo and Juliet, but way to simalar. Usually I would feel like I got slapped in the face when something like this happened, but now it was just alittle poke in the ribs.

He _always_ did this. He would find an animal, name it, and then claim he had an unbreakable love for it.

He smirked. "Ok, I've had my fun. Good bye, Skarlet!" He than cracked "skarlet's" skull, and threw her aside. "That was fun! Now what should we do?!" He asked, already forming many possibilitys in his mind.

I rolled my eyes. "You know damn well that your covered with blood, so you got to clean up...and then we'll get ready for school," I said. I've been trying hard to not dread going back to Forks High School, but I mean,

c 'mon, who doesn't dread school?

He brushed dirt of his pants. "Oh c 'mon, It's not like it won't take me a few seconds to clean up, and shool is like in a few hours," he got that dreamy look on his face, and he chuckled.

"What did you see?" I said casually, like this happened all the time (which it did).

"Well, I saw us running a marathon. Do you want to bet money on me that I'll win?" We both knew that he would win, of course. I snorted. "Like we'll be able to run a marathon in just an hour or two and pass it off as an adrenaline rush," I started walking back towards the house. He shrugged at that, and followed.

When we got back he plopped down on the couch gracefully. "Now what?"

I glared at him. "If you had happened to be listening"- "nope"- "you should get that blood of you and staighten up, we wouldn't want people to think that your strange," I said sarcasticly, glaring at him when he interupted.

He rolled his eyes, went up stairs and a few minutes later came down stairs looking like he just came out of a boy's fashion magazine. Pretty spiffy for school, but still looking like a normal boy more or less. Except for those soft, gental eyes...the dark purple shadows resting beneath them...the mysterious glow of his skin...

He raised an eyebrow at my ogling. "What do you think...?" I shook my head, coming back to earth. "Great," I smiled at him.

"Now I think I'll get ready, too," I jumped up, runing for the stairs. I removed the white T-shirt and put on a baby blue tank top with a midnight blue vest, along with my favorite blue jeans. I spotted a bluish purple-tie dye braclet. I shrugged, and put it on my left wrist.

When I came down the stairs, I heard a wolf whisle. "You look wonderful," Alec told me with a sincere look on his face which ment that he wasn't lying. I rolled my eyes. "Now what do you want to do?" I asked, examining my black nails.

"Hmm...I think I'll go play some video games...is the playstation still set up?" He turned to me, and then turned back to the TV. "Ah, here it is..." He plugged in the playstation2 and got his guitar out. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was playing Guitar Hero.

"Wanna battle me? Or are you afraid you'll lose?" He challenged, making me want to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Lets do it," I agreed, plugging in my controller. He turned it on. "Ok, we can play Story of My Life, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Slow Ride, or Rock and Roll All Night. So which one?"

I thought about it, but decided the hardest one. "Hit Me With Your Best Shot," I replied.

"Pick you character!" Alec read on the screen. I scrolled down with my controller, looking for the person I needed. "I pick...Casey Lynch," I decided. He smirked at me. "The blond chick? Ok...I'll pick my good 'ol buddy Slash," Slash was Alec's favorite character. I gave my girl a purple mo' leather outfit, and a Synapse guitar to match.

"Prepare to lose," Alec sounded so confident, it made me want to laugh. "Remember, my character is known as the Goddess of Rock, and I don't see her changing that status any time soon," I reminded him. I wish he would stop with the smug smiles.

"Ok, level..." he said as we reached the difficulty page.

"Medium," we both said the at the same time. "I hate Hard. The speed is fine, but that orange note...I swear that it's just there to mess with my scores," Alec mumbled.

We started playing, and I was already in the lead. I didn't miss a single note. As for Alec...he was struggling.

"STAR POWER ACTIVATE!" I yelled, causing Alec to jump. The crowd was cheering me on and I had a 523 note streak...

And the song was over. Alec was breathing hard, and then I saw the score board. I jumped up, and took a few deep bows. "Goodnight New York! Casey Lynch rules and wins once again!"

He looked up and saw the scores. "What?! Five gold stars?! What does that mean?!" I laughed in triumph. "It means that I rock! I got every single note!" He glared at me, and then he looked back at the screen. "Hmm...four stars arn't bad...you just got me at a bad time...I'll beat you next time, though," he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Is that so? Why not another round?" I challenged. If he wanted to lose again, why should I hold him against his wishes?

"Nah, school is starting in three...no, two minutes..." Alec said lazily, like it didn't matter. My eyes bulged. "What?! Alec, we got to go!" I ran outside, getting into my truck.

Alec sighed. "Wanna take my porche? It would be faster," he hinted. "Sorry, but I don't want us to be to noticable," I said. "Better take my Chevy." Alec groaned. "I don't want to ride in that junky thing! No offense," he added, seeing the look on my face. "Fine. Lets run," I said, giving in.

"Yay!" Alec grabbed my hand and began to run. We probably looked like blobs, wooshing past people. And in seconds, we were at the one and only Forks High School.

I felt a twing of annoyance when I realized something. _How many times was I going to have to go to this school?_ I growled. Alec turned to face me, curious. "What is it?" I just shook my head, letting him know that it was unimportant.

_I wonder..._

I concentrated on a kid's - I'd say the boy was a senior - backpack and relaxed. The backpack split open, practicly exploded with the boy's stuff. I ran away to a corner, trying to hide my laughter. Alec smiled at me.

"Your power has improved! Sweet!" He looked very impressed. He had created me, so he thought of it that he was responsible for my powers. "Do it again!" He encouraged. I turned to stare at a girl's shoelace, and they untied themselves. Alec smiled in saisfaction.

"Lets get to class," I suggested, still smiling. Alec laughed. "Ok, let me just get our schedules," he walked over to the front desk and got the two pieces of paper. He then walked over to me.

I looked at my schedule. "First class History?" I asked. Alec smiled. "Yeah, I wonder what we're learning today..."

**Haha. I gave Alec a few extra powers if you don't mind..he could, you know...it is a fanfic, after all. I also played the song Hit Me With Your Best Shot on Guitar Hero 3 after I wrote this chapter...Heehee. **

**Next chapter will be here soon!! Please review!! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat at the back of my biology classroom, alone. The class started in 15 minutes, and this gave my mind time to wander.

I could control inanimate objects at will, but I could only do small stuff. Alec says that in maybe another 50 to 60 years I could have the power to tip a truck or something. This power wasn't one I was that eager on increasing; it took a lot of my energy and being that I'm a vampire, I could simply run and tip over a truck in a second's notice if I ever had the need to.

I can also 'shield' myself and others. I rarely stretch it away from me; Alec and I try to blend in and not cause trouble.

Alec can make people act like an empty shell - cutting off their senses all together. He does that to elk and lions we hunt, but it's more fun just to mess with the animals, as Alec did this morning. He cleverly used his ability to make me feel no pain at all during my change to being a vampire. He also has a power remotely like Alice's: He can see the future, though sometimes too far in the future. When he sees way into the future, it's always something small and silly. Like when he had a vision that we were running a marathon this morning? Yeah, well, that could be in another century or so before that happens.

I worked on my telekinesis sometimes, but only when Alec told me to. Who could resist those golden eyes of his? Alec's eyes were unique in their own way; golden, but flecked with brown and had a misty look to them sometimes. Those eyes...

It's not like I hadn't thought of us...like that. Together. Being a few years younger than me, it was weird, but a part of my brain nags at me, 'Your a vampire! Do whatever the heck you want!' Be that as it may, I was still healing. Edward was gone.

Yes, I can say his name again. Though I try not to, for the name brings back vivid emotions that I can't handle. Frustration, hurt, love, confusion, anger. Definitely anger.

Alec knew everything about the Cullens, how I wanted to be a vampire, even...how Edward left. I told him everything. Alec is the most trusting, caring person I know that listens when you talk to him. Things like that can turn a girl on...

I sighed dreamily, and then closed my mouth abruptly. I chuckled, and whispered to myself so softly that the humans couldn't hear. "Oh Alec, what are you doing to me?"

**(A/N) I feel terrible. Haven't updated in over a year! Things happened. Got interested in different things, school got in the way. And then my account here was invalid or something for a long time because I hadn't been on it for a long time or whatever. The point is: Right now, I have decided that I will start updating chapters to this story again, hopefully regularily. THE REASON I AM CONTINUING THIS PROJECT: When I gave up this story I had only 20 or so reviews. Now I have practically 70! All of them pleaded and demanded that I write another chapter, and I**_** really **_**felt bad. I didn't know that many people read more story.**

**So the reason I'm continuing this story is because of you, my delightful fans! Advice to the people out there: Comment and encourage stories if there a year or two old! The main reason authors have left those fanfics is because nobody has been cheering them on, filling them with confidence again! Well, that's what you guys did for me and I am very gratified!**

**Could any of you forgive me for not updating this story for a long long long long long long long long long time?**


	6. Chapter 6

As class started, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. There was no need at all to pay attention in class for the fact that I knew everything the silly teachers had to teach.

As a vampire, it's hard to concentrate on just one thing. My mind wandered from Alec, to Forks, and future homes to live in. I hoped that this move to Forks wouldn't be long - a few years at most.

"Miss Isabella Adler?"

Not even caught off guard, I looked up to the teacher - a stocky man with a half grimance - and I answered the roll call with a soft "here". I had made no hesitation. I smiled to myself; I prided the name I made for myself. Isabella Adler. It had a ring to it. Alec himself chose the last name Luck. For a moment I imagined what it would be like if we married - Isabella Luck. Or maybe Bella Luck? Ooh - Mrs. Alec Adler. That was even better. When we relocate in a few years, his last name could be Adler. I would certainly get rid of Luck. It's like your smugly giving a message to the universe that your lucky or something, and then karma or some other force will come after you and make you so unlucky to prove you wrong. Ha. That was ironic - Bella Luck. I'm not lucky, I'm a magnet for danger; even though my luck has improved much since I was turned into a vampire. Maybe the universe knows I might one day have the name Luck, so it was torturing me prematurly! I suppose it's also getting back at me for having the last name Swan, making sure I was in no way graceful.

But that was when I was human. This is a new time, a new life. Edward Mason Anthony Cullen was the love of my life - I can't change that. But my vampire life - my immortal, neverending, free life - was going to be different. It already was.

I felt was brown contast lenses evaporate, and I swore under my breath. In a swift motion - luckily I was at the back table, sitting alone - I took the next set out of my pocket, and set both lenses into my eyes. This happened in all but two seconds.

My eyes were purple. Weird, huh? Alec said they were more of a deep amethyst color. So instead of golden, they are a very light purple that slightly get darker and darker until black. I hunted, and the cycle started over again. When I drank human blood, my eyes turned the traditional gleaming red. Now, Alec and I didn't _kill _people, we just stole blood doners' packets. The stuff was too good to give up, even though we mostly hunted animals.

Of course, there had been the occasional slip-up when I was a newborn vampire. But when I matured more, Alec and I improved together. He did everything for me.

Right. I shoud probably listen to what the teacher's saying, even though it is in no way vaguely important.

The whole day went along dully, and people talked about me. Mostly it was all _"Holy shit, she's beautiful..." "Did you see that one girl?" "Those _eyes_..." "Freak..."_

During lunch Alec waved me over to, ironically, the old Cullen table. We sat alone.

"So, how'd your morning go?" Alec asked, fiddling with his apple in curious disgust.

"Oh, I'm threw with the mourning and I've decided to just go with it," I said a little detached, trying to get off all of my black nail polish. Don't want to give the wrong impression.

"Ah, so your over the whole Forks thing? Good for you," his eyes glinted a little as he said this. "Going back to school wan't _that _bad, was it?"

My fifth pair of contacts disolved. "God _damn _it!" I exclaimed angrily. "That was my _fifth _pair!" I reached into my pocket to place new ones in, but Alec's hand stopped mine. His skin was smooth, and I looked up into his warm eyes. I was glad we went hunting this morning. His eyes were a beautiful golden.

"Nah, don't do that," he said teasingly, taking my hands into his, away from my pockets. "Show off what vampirism gave ya."

"My _purple _eyes?" I raised an eyebrow at him quizzingly.

"Your _gorgeous amethyst _eyes," he corrected me. "They're practically glowing. You can tell people you're wearing contacts."

"Why would anyone wear purple contacts to their first day of school, of which they just started to attend?"

"To freak them out. Since when did you care what other poeple thought?"

I squrimed in my chair. "I don't know...when we went to all those places I felt like a knew me, with a new life, and...you. Being back in Forks, uncertain feeling are starting to come up. I hate how I left, and everyone thought I was dead. I could barely do that to my father. But I did, and this place..." My voice died as my throat caught a little.

Right away Alec, with a look of nonchalance on his face, took my hand and steered me out of the lunch room. We kept walking until we were in the edge of the woods. We stopped. I faced him, and he smiled at me reassuringly. Before I knew it, he enveloped me in a nice hug.

"Bella, everything will be all right..." he whispered, and I realized that I had started to dry. Well, not with actual tears, but it was the same choking, ragged breaths in my chest that gave me away.

After a while he let go, and I smiled at him a little. He cleared his throat. "You know...if you want, we could visit your dad's resting place. Would you like that?"

I hugged him more. "That would be great. Thanks for understanding, Alec."

**(A/N) Whew! Talk about fail. I said I would post more, and I didn't. At least be rest assured that I will past at least every several months. A surprise update very soon might be coming up, because I'm starting to realize how much I like this story.**

**Review! I'm trying to get 100!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alec and I skipped school the rest of the day, which probably wasn't going to make the best impression, but who the hell cares? We visited my father's grave, and stood just in front of his marble toomstone. Below his name, it said mine.

**In Also Loving Memory of**

**His Daughter,**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Who Disappeared and Was **

**Never Found. **

**A Great Friend, Student, **

**And Daughter.**

**Let Both Their Souls Rest in Piece.**

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...like me?" Alec said quietly after a while's silence, me leaning on him as I gazed at my father's grave.

I turned my body to face him, both of us inches apart, and gave him a look of surprise.

"Of course. What do you mean?"

"I mean...do you love me?" He said in such a rush that it was almost hard to tell what he said. His eyes...my, his eyes. They were soft and adoring, but also slighty cautious.

"I love you, Alec, you know that," I replied. "You're the only family I have."

"No...Bella, I..." He blew a long breath, and then his expression changed into confidence, and he looked into my eyes levely. "Bella, my dear Bella, I love you. Not just as a sister, but as something more. I've felt it for a while now, and I think you might have been feeling it, too." He pulled something out from his back pocket, and it was a ring. A ring with a simple silver band, with a beautiful amethyst jem in the middle, surrounded by other little jems. I stared at it in wonder.

"Oh, Alec..." My eyes would have filled with tears if they could. He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan Adler, I have loved you ever since I changed you, only a little at first, but this love grew, and I realize that I want more, and I have come to you, on one knee. Bella, will you be my mate?" He looked into my eyes searchingly with adoration and love.

I couldn't respond fast enough.

"Oh, Alec, of course I will! I love you!" As the realization came to me, I felt to happy that I wanted to shout it over the mountain tops and never stop. "Alexes Volturi Luck, I love you!" I pounced on him, sending us both to the ground laughing and kissing. It felt so _right. _

He sat up, and I giggled. "Come back down here!" I pulled him back down, and he laughed, holding the ring above us, against the rainy sky. The amethyst jems twinkled, and Alec kissed my temple, sliding the ring on my left ring finger. "To match your eyes..." He whispered lovingly.

For a while we laid down on the patchy grass as we gazed at the ring and each other, and eventually we sat up, hands entwined. We walked home like this, human speed, enjoying the moment. We got to our home soon enough, and we made it to my bedroom, since it was much cleaner than his. We sat down on the queen sized bed.

"We're mates now," Alec said casually, teasing with a tress of my hair. I couldn't stop smiling at him. "We don't have to get married until you're ready." He knew my distaste for marriage.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'll marry you until we relocate and you change your name to Adler. 'Luck' is probably the worst choice you've ever made," I said teasingly, thinking how something that I had just been thinking of this afternoon amusingly could actually come true under the completely new - and wonderful - sercumstances.

"Alec Adler," he said, testing it out. "I like it." He then was kissing me hard and passionately, and I was kissing him back.

**(A.N.) Insert curtains blowing here! Well, you can now confirm that I do write chapters every several months! This story, even though it's a fanfic, still has hope of not dying. I feel I'm doing pretty well, actually. **

**You know the drill! Read (of course, you already have) and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this going to work out?" I murmered, tracing circles around Alec's arm. We were in bed together, and it was the middle of the night. We've been like this for the last several hours.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it?" Alec murmered back.

"I was just trying to see what you thought. I feel like I've found my soulmate," I said. I looked up at Alec. He held me in his arms. "It's as if you're my other half."

"Wouldn't that be a fun story to tell people?" Alec whispered. "We could write a book about our lives intertwining like this."

I rolled my eyes. "If that was even possible without breaking the Volturi's rules and either of us having the ability to write."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I never had a proper education, but I imagine that I would have failed Writing class."

"I love you," I mumbled as I snuggled into his chest.

"And I you," he replied.

Eventually morning rolled along, and I slowly got out of the bed. We were in my bedroom, because my bed was bigger than Alec's. I made a mental note to buy a king bed for us to share.

I suddenly felt a lightheaded sensation, as if a white mist was engulfing me in knock-out gas. I sprung up my mental shield automatically, and put my hands on my hips as I glared at Alec accusingly.

He grinned sheepishly. "I had to try, didn't I? C'mon, let's stay home today."

I smiled, easily forgiving him. "If we want to fit into this town...It would be a bad influence on our social standing if we didn't show up for the second day of school."

"Since when did you care about social standing?" Alec asked.

I sighed, and gazed around the room. "I guess...when I began this new life, I felt like starting everything over again. Building my own confidence by living somewhere else, where nobody knew me. New life, new place, new people. Now we're back here...it just brings back memories. Not very clear, muddy memories, but memories nonetheless. I thought I had buried everything behind me, but now I don't know."

Alec got out of bed and reached for my hands. "We can leave. We don't have to stay here."

"Nah, I can't leave now. I got to finish battling with these demons now that I've started. I just have a strange feeling that something important is here."

"Alright." Me and Alec hugged, and then Alec laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Is this weird?" Alec said, still pressed against me. "I mean, I've never really hugged someone while being completely nude before-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said. "There's two more hours until school, and it will take at least a half hour to get there."

"Hm. What are we going to do with that time?" Alec said flirtatiously, pretending to think.

"I don't know," I said, as Alec and I started to kiss. "I suppose we could play solitare or discuss the Trans-Sahara trade route in the early 1700s," Bella said breathily in between kisses.

"Yeah, maybe," Alec said, distracted. "Or..."

"Yeah, or," I agreed.

We were almost late to school, but made it just in time. I parked the dark blue porche in the nearest parking spot, and got out with Alec. Alec wore jeans and a dark green T-shirt, while I wore a short green halter dress with skinny jeans. Fashion over the last 90 years, surprisingly, hadn't changed much.

"We're gorgeous, darling, gorgeous," Alec said in a funny voice.

"Poor humans. The envy must eat away at them," I said back to Alec, and he chuckled. He grabbed my hand as we walked in the building together, and I felt complete. How could my life get any better?

It was today that I tried to socialize and make friends. I tried not to smile with my teeth, and I tried to make the humans as comfortable as possible. I long ago mastered How to Act Like A Human 101, taught by Alec, but no matter what you do you still are very different.

In my first hour, I said hello to my partner in History. She seemed startled. "I'm Bella Adler," I said friendily, not offering to shake hands.

The girl recovered after a moment. "Lisa Chase," she replied. "Are you're eyes purple?" She asked, a little hesitant.

"Don't freak out, they're just contacts," I said, laughing a little. The girl just seemed to be more awestruck. Oh, right. I remembered how a vampire's laughter sounds to a human's ears: as if hope and peace themselves came together to form a symphony of angelic bell chimes, making even Beethoven and Mozart weep.

In sceond hour I was glad to see Alec's face. I found him in the food line, and I pulled him out and almost kissed him. "Man, making human friends is hard," I muttered to him. "I know what you mean - I tried to talk to the girl I sit at a table with, and she practically swooned," Alec said.

People started to file into the classroom, and just as I was about to sit down, across the room I saw something impossible.

"No," I whispered, staring as if a dear in headlights.

"What's wrong?" Alec, asked, looking in the direction I was staring at. In the chair that was an empty seat yesterday was a full seat today.

In it sat Alice Cullen.

**(A.N.) Ooh! BUM BUM BUM! Review your thoughts and comments by clicking the button down below!**


End file.
